What's Mine is Yours
by Ms.Killjoy
Summary: Another oneshot request. This time, things are personal for Killjoy as she "catches up" with an old friend.


**Yeah, yeah...Don't own Dark Knight and such...I only own Killjoy, and Sofia.**

**So, I know no one has heard from me in a bit...Because I've been busy. I went to Buffalo to visit some relatives, and I'm getting things ready for school...In a week. I still have to read two books....Heh...**

**So, this is for my dear Katie. I had this random idea, and she yelled at me and made me write her a story...This was the outcome.**

_Italics: flashback_

**

* * *

  
**

Sofia Perez. I _hated_ her. She was always coming over telling me that her parents had just bought her this, they just gave her that, and she went from store to store blowing money like bubble gum. Don't get me wrong, I'm rich as well. But I don't go around shoving that in people's faces and such. No, no. That's not right. My father taught me better.

I remember the first time I met her. She and I were both nine.

_I was sitting there in my room; it was filled with stuffed animals then. I was drawing my mother a picture for her birthday, when all of a sudden my dad opened my door and a little girl was standing under his outstretched arm. She had olive skin, and silky black hair pulled into a neat braid. She shyly stepped in the room after my dad told her it was alright. "Fenari, this is Sofia. Maybe you could show her your stuffed animals?" I nodded eagerly; I loved my Father and was always willing to listen to him. So, my dad smiled reassuringly at the two of us, and then shut the door. _

_"You can call me Fen." I said nicely. Sofia looked at me for a minute, narrowing her eyes. _

_"That's a dumb name." She said back. I deadpanned. _

_"So's Sofia." I said. Sofia crossed her arms and huffed. She then spotted a puppy dog stuffed animal sitting on my bed. Her eyes lit up and she bounded over to it. She picked it up and held it tightly. Then she turned back to me and waltzed back over. _

_"Whatcha makin'?" Sofia asked as she rocked on her heels. Suddenly, I felt self-conscious about the card I was making. _

_"A card for my mom…" I responded. Before she could say another word, the door to my room opened, and my dad looked in. _

_"Well, you two look like you're getting along nicely…" He observed. Sofia turned to my dad. _

_"Look, Mr. Castelletti. Look what Fenari gave me." She held up the stuffed animal. My dad smiled. My eyes widened._

_"Fenari, that's so nice of you. Well, Sofia, it looks like your dad is ready to leave." Sofia skipped over to my dad and under his arm. She turned and gave me a fake smile. _

_"Bye, Fenari! I'll see you soon!" Then, my dad shut the door. My face had gone blank and my hand twitched, and left a long orange line down the card I had made._

From then on, she came over every summer; telling me what she had just gotten from her mother, her father, what she just won at the horse show…the list is nearly endless. It was sickening.

Anyway. I was sitting on my bed, brushing my short hair. Freshly dried makeup covered my face, and I smirked at my reflection. When I was satisfied with my look, I quickly changed from a black tank top and red shorts to my usual corset and layered jester skirt combination. I grabbed my blades from my dresser, and concealed them on my person. After stepping into the dark hallway, I looked at the Joker's door carefully. It was shut and there was silence on the other side. Smirking, I turned and walked right into something. It grabbed my wrists and pulled me close.

"Where ya going, Love?" Joker asked in a low voice. I relaxed when I realized it was only him. I slid my hands out from his grasp, and reversed the position. My hands crept up his wrists, ruffling his sleeves.

"To see an old friend." Joker raised an eyebrow. He smelled like copper; blood. He had just come back from a job. My hands fell from his wrists, and he wrapped his arms around me. His hands crossed over my lower back and he grabbed two blades from my belt.

"With these?" He asked. I smiled innocently and shrugged. He pulled my body tighter against his, his hands still on the blade handles, and our faces were inches apart.

"Wait till I get back." I said. He let out a frustrated sound, but let me go. I winked at him, smirked, sauntered down the hall, and then I was out of sight.

* * *

There she was. Sofia was sitting on her bed reading, her head bopping gently to a song on her iPod. I sat, crouching on her windowsill. My eyes narrowed when I saw her smiling. "'Oh, look, Fenari! My daddy just bought me a diamond ring! Doesn't it match my eyes?'" I said imitating her voice. I rolled my eyes, and waited.

Sofia came back into her room humming softly to herself. Today had been tiring; she sang in the new theater her father had bought her for hours. All she wanted to do, was sink into her silk sheets on her feather stuffed, pillow top mattress, and sleep. "…I didn't leave the window open…" She said wandering over to it. The wind was blowing gently, causing the curtains to billow. As the curtains stilled, my smirking face came into view. "Hello, _Sofia._" I said. She jumped and turned on the spot. Her eyes widened and she tried to scream. But her throat hurt her, so it came out as a whimper.

"K-Killjoy…what are you doing here?" She asked frightfully. I tilted my head and smirked.

"I wanted to catch up." I pushed her against the window, cracking it. Her confused face made me laugh.

"Catch…Catch up?!" She managed. My smirk grew, and my hair moved out of my face. Sofia gasped.

"_Fenari?!"_

"No. I'm Killjoy." Then as an afterthought I added, "But Fenari sends her regards." I grabbed her collar and threw her to the ground. She lay there in shock. Then, she jumped to her feet. She grabbed her coat hanger and shook her fur coat off it. I let out a sound of delight. "Oh, you wanna play!" A determined face appeared on Sofia's face as she brandished the coat rack as her weapon. I inched toward her steadily. "Well? Come on! Hit me! Hit me! _Hit! Me!_" Finally, Sofia swung the coat rack at me, making her unbalanced. I bent backwards to avoid being hit, and then grabbed the coat rack. I pushed it, causing Sofia to fall over. I pressed the coat rack down as she fought to press the coat rack away from her. She kicked her leg up distracting me, and rolled away once she could. I let out a frustrated growl and threw the coat rack aside. Blades slid out of their holsters in my wrists and I held them tightly.

"Where ya goin?" I asked her. I grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back. She fell hard against the wall and looked at me wildly.

"Why are you doing this?!" My eyes flashed.

"I owe you." I threw a knife at her and it caught the cloth of her shirt by her shoulder, and clipped her skin. Sofia grabbed at the handle in the wall, but it refused to move. She started crying; something she was good at. I walked over to her and slapped her gently while shushing her. Sofia reached up with her other hand, and slapped me. My head snapped to the left. Shifting my jaw, I turned my back to her. There was a swift cracking sound as I looked at her. Her eyes were huge. I raised the other blade and quickly cut into her.

Ten minutes later, Sofia lay on her floor. I kneeled next to her, smirking. I had carved a neat "K" on her face. There were other cuts all over her, some deep; some not. I made her silky hair an uneven mess. As I stood, I patted the still bloody letter on Sofia's face and smirked.

"You can keep this." I took out a Queen of Diamonds playing card and tossed it lazily at her.

Then I spotted something on a shelf. I grabbed the puppy stuffed animal angrily and looked down at her. "But, this_, _Bitch…_This_ is mine." Then I opened the window, jumped out, and walked home. I contemplated where I should put my old stuffed animal, and decided to keep him on my bed. Then, I smirked as I remembered I had promised to give the Joker something when I got back. After all, I was in such a _giving_ mood.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah I know it's short. But hey, I made this within an hour...If you don't include distractions of people IMing me....=]**

**Hope you enjoyed a little Killjoy. And, I'll be updating my other story...eventually...I really don't know when. Sorry, guys....Still love me? *hopes*  
**

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy  
**


End file.
